O tym, że cały świat chce…
by Kazbiruk
Summary: zmienić Nejiego, o jego oporze i o kilku zmianach, którym w końcu ulega.


Dedykowane mizerykordii!

Coś czuję, że to nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie moje NejiTen (a jest tak tylko dzięki Tobie). Zobaczę, jak mi pójdzie. Nie wiem jeszcze, ile będzie miał rozdziałów, ale wszystkie powinny być dość krótkie. Nikt nie chce drugiego WWP, którego ciągle nie aktualizuję!

„Naruto" nie należy do mnie.

* * *

Pierwszy raz, gdy ze sobą walczyli, Neji odbił wszystko, czym w niego rzuciła, bez wylania ani jednej kropli potu. Potem rzucił się do przodu i wbił palec w jej ramię, pchnął dłonią brzuch i podciął nogi.

Uderzyła o ziemię ciężko, ponieważ to dopiero były początki ich wspólnych treningów i jej drugi kolega z drużyny, nawet gdyby chciał, nie byłby w stanie jej złapać. Ona zaś jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do Nejiego… będącego Nejim.

– Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął Lee, a jego piękne, długie włosy trzasnęły, gdy zerwał się z ziemi.

Obok, oparty o drzewo, stał Gai-sensei, a jego imponujące brwi znalazły się na kursie kolizyjnym.

– Dosyć, Neji – zagrzmiał z mocą, której się po nim nie spodziewała. Odbił się plecami od drzewa i podszedł. – Nie wyładowuj swojej złości na drużynie.

Wstała i otrzepała się szybko. Ramię bolało, jak ukąszone przez wyjątkowo tłustego szerszenia, ale zdobyła się na uśmiech.

– To było niesamowite! – krzyknęła, starając się, by głosem nie zdradzić najmniejszej słabości. Niestety, nie do końca się jej udało.

– Hm. Twoje zdolności są żałosne – mruknął.

Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, jakby go tam nigdy nie było.

* * *

– Ten koleś jest jakimś totalnym bufonem! – wybuchła.

Lee i ona mieszkali blisko siebie i dzięki temu po treningu wracali razem.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się zachowuje – mruknął, drapiąc się w ramię.

– To pewnie ta sprawa z wielkimi rodami i kijami w tyłkach, no nie mów, że nie!

Lee zarumienił się:

– Tenten!

– No, ale może ma rację. W końcu jest tym geniuszem. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nawet jeśli tak, nie miał prawa się do ciebie odzywać w podobny sposób! – zapewnił gorąco.

Gdy pierwszy raz usłyszała, że będzie w jednej drużynie z naczelnym geniuszem i słabeuszem numer jeden, nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje nieszczęście. A potem jeszcze zobaczyła ich senseia. Ale teraz powiedziała:

– Cieszę się, że jesteśmy w tym razem – i mówiła szczerze. Nawet jeśli teraz był najsłabszy… Nawet jeśli teraz był najsłabszy, to przecież mogło zmienić się. Jakoś.

Lee aż przystanął, słysząc te słowa.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał i czyż nadzieja w jego głosie nie łamała serca?

– No, cieszę się, że jesteśmy razem w drużynie! – odparła, czując, jak się rumieni za to, że kiedykolwiek myślała inaczej.

– Ja… też cieszę się, że jestem z tobą w drużynie, Tenten-san! – krzyknął, kłaniając się.

– Eee, no.

Oddała ukłon, szybując gdzieś na najwyższych poziomach zmieszania i podrapała się za koczkiem.

– Nie uważasz, że nasz sensei jest wspaniały? – spytał i ogień podniecenia zapłonął w jego oczach.

– Eee – stwierdziła inteligentnie, przypominając sobie jego dzisiejszą mowę o wiośnie młodości i bieg dookoła wioski, który po niej nastąpił. Postanowiła szybko zmienić temat. – Jak ci idą treningi z nim?

Lee spojrzał w niebo i zamyślił się.

– Hm, chyba dobrze.

– Chyba? Mamy jednego dumnego Hyūgę do upokorzenia, pamiętaj! – zaśmiała się.

– Myślę, że jesteście zbyt słabi, by o czymś podobnym myśleć. – Głos, który doszedł ich nagle zza pleców, był aż nadto znajomy.

Tenten zamarła. Lee odwrócił się.

– Neji!

Chłopak, o którym mowa, nie zaszczycił jego wykrzyknienia żadną odpowiedzią.

– Eee… mm – mruknęła, odwracając się.

– Zachowaj swoje bezużyteczne przeprosiny – odparł i odszedł spokojnie, nim zdołała się pozbierać.

– Ale przekichane – jęknęła, zwieszając bezradnie ręce.

Lee poklepał ją po ramieniu luźnym i zimnym jak ryba.

– Myślisz, że słyszał wszystko?

Tenten ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

Naturalna klęska żywiołowa w postaci Maito Gaia wylądowała między sprzedawczynią bananów a Kakashim, prawie wywołując u tej pierwszej zawał serca. Drugi szybko wyjął „Eldorado flirtujących, tom trzeci, wydanie specjalne" i zaczytał się w nim, wystawiając nieszczęsną kobietę na kolejny ostrzał. Była jednak, po latach pracy, z twardszego kruszcu zbudowana i po pierwszym szoku szybko się pozbierała.

Zmierzyła wzrokiem najpierw jego, potem swoje banany i uniosła jedną, wypielęgnowaną brew. Kakashi uśmiechnął się w sposób piękny, ujmujący i uspokajający. Jednak ponieważ jego usta były zakryte nie tylko maską, ale i wyjątkowo nieprzyzwoitą okładką, swoim olśniewającym uśmiechem nie zmienił dokładnie niczego.

– Wieczny rywalu! Wyzywam cię… – Gai krzyknął w tym samym momencie, w którym sprzedawczyni burknęła:

– Należy się…

Spojrzeli po sobie. Kobieta pierwszy raz z szczegółami przyjęła wszystko, co wiązało się z Maito Gaiem, od fryzury, lśniących zębów oraz imponujących brwi, po zielony spandex i pomarańczowe getry i nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, zarumieniła się.

Kakashi oderwał nawet oczy od książki, by z odcieniem niezdrowej fascynacji przyjrzeć się jej twarzy, która teraz przypominała kolorem sprzedawane przez nią pomidory.

– Mm, przepraszam… – odparł Gai. – Widzi pani, w ferworze walki, gdy wiosna młodości pokrywa się nieskończonym kobiercem kwiatów, człowiek ma w zwyczaju nie zwracać wielkiej uwagi na otoczenie.

Kakashiemu przyszła do głowy niejedna złośliwa uwaga w związku z tym stwierdzeniem, ale przełknął każdą po kolei, widząc, że jego osobista sprzedawczyni bananów zdaje się zdradziła go bez mrugnięcia okiem na rzecz Gaia, ze wszystkich rzeczy na dwóch kończynach poruszających się po tym świecie.

– Dobrze, tak, proszę trzymać resztę – mruknął. – To jakie jest to twoje wyzwanie? – spytał najbardziej znudzonym tonem, na jaki było go stać. – Nie, żebym…

Ale Gai już zalśnił własnym światłem i hej, czy to tęcza wyrastała zza jego pleców? Ostatnimi czasy pojawiała się zbyt często, zdecydował Kakashi. Prowadzenie pączkującej przysz… drużyny geninów wznosiło morale Gaia na jeszcze wyższy poziom niemożliwości.

– Przy głównej ulicy pojawił się nowy lokal. Wyzywam cię… – zaczął z dramatyzmem, biorąc pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu do ręki i używając jej jak mikrofonu. – Na… – pełny obrót w blasku przysłoniętego tęczą zachodu słońca. – Zawody w jedzeniu! – I wskazał na niego.

Końcówka banana dźgnęła Kakashiego w pierś. Wyjął go z uczuciem z wyciągniętej ręki Gaia i włożył z powrotem do siatki.

Zerknął szybko w lewo. Nie sądził, że oczy jego sprzedawczyni mogą rozszerzyć się do takich rozmiarów.

Pomachał jej na pożegnanie, nim Gai złapał go i zaciągnął w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Podziwiał siłę głosu kobiety, gdy doszło do nich:

– Hej, to jest za mało!

– Zwrócę pani następnym razem! – obiecał.

Gai zatrzymał się.

– Kakashi!

– No, co? Zapłacę jej następnym razem, słowo jōnina.

– …

– Wątpliwość w twoich oczach sprawia, że moja dusza krwawi.

– Jasne, jasne! Tacy jak ty zawsze tak mówią! – odkrzyknęła sprzedawczyni, ale w jej głosie nie było złości.

Kakashi ruszył tyłem i po chwili wahania Gai do niego dołączył. Hatake ułożył dłonie wokół ust i z właściwą wysoko urodzonym dziedzicom, potężnym jōninom i byłym kapitanom ANBU mocą wrzasnął:

– Kocham panią! – w odpowiedzi.

Gai potrząsnął głową.

– Przyznaję, rywalu, że czasem nie rozumiem twoich metod.

– I nawzajem Gai, i nawzajem.

W tym samym czasie sprzedawczyni spojrzała na pieniądze w swojej dłoni i również potrząsnęła głową nad swoim najgorszym klientem, cmokając z dezaprobatą.

– Ha, zawsze to samo – mruknęła i zacisnęła dłoń.

Wąski uśmiech ukryła za siwymi lokami.

* * *

Poklepał się po brzuchu i westchnął, przygotowując się na to, co nieuchronnie musiało teraz nastąpić. Wiedział, że Gai jest zbyt inteligentny, by wyzwać go na zawody w jedzeniu bez wyraźnego powodu.

Przeczekał spokojnie wybuch radości z powodu wyrównania, który zawsze trwał krócej niż gratulowanie mu zwycięstwa i poklepał się po brzuchu. Walka była zażarta, ale wieniec laurowy oddawał z ulgą. Kolejne danie mogłoby go zabić. Miał ochotę na małą drzemkę…

Gai otarł usta, poprawił się na krześle i spoważniał.

– Rywalu, muszę przyznać, że sprowadziłem cię tu nie tylko z uwagi na przyjemność, jaką niesie pojedynek wystawiający młodzieńczą pasję na ciężką próbę.

Kakashi przytaknął, myśląc o dziesiątym daniu, które rzeczywiście było mocno przyciężkawe. Gai chrząknął.

– Jak wiesz, w tym roku wziąłem pod skrzydła trzech uczniów.

Hatake uniósł brew, nie usłyszawszy w słowach swojego towarzysza ani krzty zwykłej kwiecistości.

– Okazali się do niczego? – spróbował. Gnany ciekawością, do czego oczywiście nie zamierzał się nigdy przyznać (choć pewnie Gai i tak o tym wiedział), obejrzał ich sobie i z miejsca uznał, że nie prezentowali się najlepiej.

Jeden chłopak miał może potencjał, ale za to… Zamknięty w sobie geniusz z poczuciem wyższości, chłodną postawą i przeszłością, o której wolałby zapomnieć. Wielka wściekłość i arogancja odciśnięta na bladej buźce tak wyraźnie jak stempel. Gdzie już to widział, hm?

Nic dobrego nie przychodziło z takich. Tylko jōnini, którym udało się stracić całą drużynę. Lubiący porno, zupę miso z jajkami i słono-grillowane ryby saury. Pomyślał jeszcze raz o młodym Hyūdze i postanowił wykreślić z tej listy ryby.

Gai aż się zatrząsł.

– Och, ze swoją młodzieńczą pasją i pod wpływem ciężkiej pracy staną się wspaniałymi shinobi. Widzę w nich wielki potencjał.

– We wszystkich?

– W każdym z nich – zapewnił z mocą.

– Tylko?

Gai westchnął.

– Rywalu, jak zwykle mnie przejrzałeś… Przyznaję, że jestem w kłopocie.

– To znaczy? – Właściwie nie chciał zadawać tego pytania.

Hatake Kakashi był inteligentnym człowiekiem. Jeśli o to chodzi, mógłby konkurować nawet z młodym Narą. I mógłby konkurować z Shikamaru w jeszcze jednej kwestii. Niechęci do podejmowania działań, których nie trzeba bezwzględnie podejmować. Można to nazwać zdrowym rozsądkiem, oszczędzaniem energii lub zwykłym lenistwem.

Hatake Kakashi nie robił przysług.

Hatake Kakashi nie robił przysług tekże dlatego, że większość drogich mu ludzi nie żyła.

Większość…

Gdzieś w głębi duszy każdy shinobi musi być ze sobą szczery, jeśli chce przetrwać kolejną misję. A Gai od jakichś kilkunastu lat nie potrzebował pomocy. Nie, gdy nie byli otoczeni przez przeważające siły wroga, na obcym terytorium i po trzech tygodniach marszu po pustkowiu. Ach, wspomnienia. W każdym razie nie potrzebował pomocy, nie zwykle, więc… Mógł… Ostatecznie… W końcu i tak przejadł się do tego stopnia, że próba shunshinowania się do mieszkania na trzecim piętrze skończyłaby się pewnie katastrofą.

Równie dobrze mógł poczekać, wysłuchać tego, co jego ry… Gai ma do powiedzenia, pokiwać głową w odpowiednich momentach. Co go to mogło kosztować?

Kakashi westchnął i czekał na nieuniknione.

Gai podrapał się po głowie.

– Widzisz, rywalu. Chciałbym cię prosić o przysługę…


End file.
